marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cindy Moon (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = ; former Partner of Spider-Man, , Ezekiel Sims | Relatives = Albert Moon. Sr. (father, estranged) unnamed mother (estranged) Albert Moon, Jr. (brother, estranged) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Sims Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Sims Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-3145; Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-13 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, intern at Fact Channel News, adventurer; former student | Education = High School (didn't graduate) | Origin = Mutate (Human bitten by a Radioactive Spider; Human/spider hybrid) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Humberto Ramos | First = | HistoryText = Chidhood When Cindy Moon was a child, her parents found out that she had an eidetic memory. Her mother wanted Cindy to focus on her studies while Cindy would rather continue playing on her school hockey team with her secret boyfriend, Hector Cervantez. When her mother found out, she was forced to go to the school field trip to General Techtronics and Cin told her she hated her. The Spider-Bite When high school student Cindy Moon was attending a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation, a spider irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration, bit Peter Parker in the hand and fell from his hand, it then bit Cindy in her ankle before dying. The first manifestation of her powers happened when her uncontrollable organic webbing accidentally caused her to web up her parents. A man by the name of Ezekiel Sims came and took Cindy away. He trained Cindy in the use of her powers until he realized the totemic predator Morlun was tracking her. He then locked her away in a room that blocks Morlun's detection at the bottom of his tower to protect her from him. This bunker had years worth of food, books, and tapes on the outside world which Cindy watched every day. She knew the code to leave at anytime but knowing the consequences she decided to stay put despite the horrible boredom. Release from the bunker Cindy's story was revealed to Peter, now the hero known as Spider-Man, when the Orb released some of the Watcher's secrets and he went to free Cindy. She tried to warn him about Morlun, but he opened the door anyway and she attacked him for dooming them to being hunted down by Morlun. Peter reveals that Morlun is dead, and after realizing she was free, she made an improvised costume of webs and told Spider-Man to call her Silk before going to her parents' home. After realizing that her parents moved, Spider-Man promised to help her find them. She asked him when Morlun died, but after he told her that he had died twice, she realized that he had already returned from the dead once and attacked him, telling him that he could return again. Morlun, who had indeed returned, sensed her liberation and started his greatest hunt. Cindy attacked him for wasting her sacrifice, pulling him with a webline and asking him if he can feel that they are all in danger. Peter realized that his Spider-Sense was overloaded like it never was before. Silk pulled his mask up and they kissed. Almost immediately, the two began an extremely intimate relationship, surprising Anna at the apartment she shared with Peter. Strangely she felt threatened by the presence of Anna and told her forcibly to back off from Peter, though she later apologized. She later helped Spider-Man against Electro and the Black Cat when they attacked the television station that Peter was giving an interview at to promote his new humane Superhuman Prison. Silk saved Spider-Man from being unmasked by the Black Cat in live TV, and escaped with him from the studio. Cindy later accompanied Peter to the demonstration of the technology to depower Electro being held in Waterfront, which was sabotaged by the Black Cat. In their costumed identities, Peter and Cindy fought the villains. Silk saved innocents from the machine gone haywire, and later protected Spider-Man and Electro from its explosion, which luckily depowered the villain. Cindy then joined the Fact Channel so such enormous information center would help her find her missing family. Spider-Verse While bickering with Spider-Man over the necessity of him remaining in New York, Silk was recruited by Spider-UK's team alongside him, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Woman, and Spider-Girl. Upon realizing most of the alternate Spider-Men were versions of Peter, she tried to sense if she possessed the same attraction to any of them, but detected nothing from any of them aside from Kaine, Peter's clone who was the avatar of the Other. Instructed by Old Man Spider to remain behind, Cindy indignantly demanded an explanation as to why, and when none was provided impulsively followed through the portal. It was revealed that Cindy was the avatar of a powerful spider-totem called the Bride, and her presence in conjunction with Kaine's attracted Daemos, Brix, and Bora of the Inheritors, who killed several members of Superior Spider-Man's team and Old Man Spider. When Octavius accused her of getting his best soldiers killed, Cindy attracted the attention of Brix and Bora before jumping through a random portal, followed by Jessica Drew and Spider-Man Noir. Cindy's impulsiveness and naivety lead to Spider-Man Noir being severely injured, and her teleporter being damaged. Jessica swaps teleporters with her to evacuate her from Loomworld, and Cindy travels to Earth-3145. Realizing the area is a nuclear wasteland, she makes her way to Ezekiel's bunker and encounters the Benjamin Parker of that world, contacting the other Spiders to let them know she'd found a new safe haven. Upon learning that Jessica had been stranded on Loomworld due to sacrificing her damaged teleporter, Cindy snuck away to rescue her, accompanied by Spider-Gwen. However, their rescue attempt was kiboshed when Cindy's teleporter was destroyed in an altercation with multiversal pirates, stranding them on Loomworld. Cindy protested that none of their hardships were her fault, but was berated by Spider-Woman for her incompetence and lack of responsibility. Their argument was interrupted when Verna, Brix, and Bora attacked to capture the Bride. Upon learning Cindy was in danger, the surviving Spiders, including a now-redeemed Karn, went to Loomworld for a final battle to save her, Benjy, and those whose with them to stop Inheritors. Morlun cut Cindy's palm, severing the Bride's connection to the Web of Life and preventing new Spider Totems from arising through chance. After the Inheritors are defeated and the Master Weaver is killed by Otto Octavius, Morlun, enraged, attacks Spider-Man to kill him for ruining their plans. Spider-Man created a portal to Earth-3145, then escapes thanks to Silk, who tells him that since they were bitten by the same spider she can sense him across the Multiverse. As the Spider Army rests for a few minutes, Cindy tells Peter his pheromones are arousing her, but he turns her down. | Powers = Spider Physiology: Silk possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to her from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Cindy Moon that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Moon's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Moon, granting her superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. Unlike Spider-Man, she has less superhuman strength than him, but she also possesses more agility than him and a advanced Spider-Sense far more sensitive then other totems. She possesses the ability to produce organic webbing from her fingertips. Her powers include: *'Wall-Crawling:' Silk's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of her engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Silk's body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. *'Superhuman Strength:' Silk possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift a few tons, she possesses significantly less strength than Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Speed:' Silk is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Silk's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' Silk's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Silk's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Her agility is more advanced than Spider-Man's. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Silk possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance herself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Silk's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are possibly about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human due to her and Spider-Man being bitten by the same spider. In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack even gun fire if far enough. *'Silk-Sense': Silk possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns her of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of her skull, and links with her superhuman kinesthetics, enabling her to evade most any injuries, unless she cognitively overrides her automatic reflexes. Her Spider-Sense is more advanced than Spider-Man and other spider totems. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' She has the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms, possibly limited by her body's health and nutrition. These organic webs has many of the same properties as Spider-Man's artificial webbing, but can also be woven into clothing. She releases her organic webbing through her fingertips. *'Claws:' Her ability to spin webs with her fingertips also allows her to form claw-like extrusions from them. | Abilities = *'Gifted-Intelligence' **'Eidetic Memory' *'Skating' | Strength = Significantly Weaker than Peter Parker. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Cindy was in the bunker for thirteen years. *Cindy is considerably faster and more skilled with spinning webs than Spider-Man *Much like how Kaine, and formerly Peter, is the avatar of an extremely powerful spider-totem called "The Other", Cindy is the avatar of a powerful spider-totem called "The Bride". According to Morlun and the Master Weaver, the Bride is responsible for Spider Totems appearing through chance, curses, magic, and unwanted luck. | Trivia = * Cindy watched a Spider-Man video of his second fight with Electro from Amazing Spider-Man #9. * Spider-Man once tried to give her the mock alias of "The Spectacular Spinning Jenny." * Her last name Moon in Korean means gate, which may symbolize how Spider-Man unlocked the gates of her bunker and lead her to her freedom. * Cindy is an Eminem fan. * Cindy is also a Pokémon fan. * Cindy and her brother find white chocolate gross. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Comicvine = silk/4005-101483/ | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Precogs Category:Organic Webbing Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider powered Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Facebook Users Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Moon Family